1. field of the Invention PA1 2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to an apparatus for repairing cracked glass such as windshields in place on an automobile, and a method of using the apparatus.
In the prior art the repair windshield has been attempted, and prior methods are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,366. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,366 deals with a method of sealing cracks in a windshield using ultrasonic vibrations to vibrate the area to cause filling of the open portion of the crack with a resin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,975 relates to filling windshield bulls-eye or pock mark cracks with a resin without the use of vibration, but including the use of a probe that mechanically pushes a broken portion of glass away from the crack area so that the crack will fill, and then subsequently subjecting the area to alternate negative and low positive pressures within a controlled temperature range.